


Драбблы для команды DEADPOOL 2016

by TinARu



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Два драббла, написанных для команды Дедпульчика нашего прекрасного (команда DEADPOOL 2016) на Фандомную Битву на дайри.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шикла тоже женщина!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор читал комиксы, где присутствовала Шикла, жена Дедпула. И автор ее очень любит, потому что она большая и фиолетовая.

У любого существа на свете есть предел терпения. Какая-то грань, после которой начинается минное поле или болотистая трясина. Или может, зыбучие пески? В представлении Шиклы, за пределами ее терпения находится вымершая равнина, из недр которой вырываются ядовитые и крайне смертельные газы. Фиолетового цвета, конечно же. Он же такой миленький!

Так вот, у Шиклы, как и у любой другой женщины, есть предел терпения. Но тонкость шутки в том, что она сама порой забывает, где проходит граница между «какая прелесть» и «уничтожить». Такова природа всех суккубов, увы и ах. Поэтому, встретив своего очаровательного муженька, Шикла скорее умилилась, чем ужаснулась. Для существ, подобных ей, внешность имеет столько же значения, сколько курс рубля к юаню в начале двухтысячных. То есть ей было абсолютно наплевать на его изуродованную кожу. Ей и сейчас плевать, ведь в этом есть даже некоторая пикантность. И чувство юмора, по ее скромному мнению, куда важнее внешности. А уж по этому параметру Уэйд и вовсе король ее сердца и владыка… Ну, не суть. Итак, она вышла замуж за этого мужчину совершенно не раздумывая, ибо понимала, что подобного приключения ей в жизни больше не предвидится. О чем она тогда не знала, так это об удивительной влюбчивости Уэйда при его абсолютной неспособности изменять. Даже как-то и не смешно. 

Уилсон влюблялся иногда каждодневно, иногда еженедельно, а иногда месяцами околачивался в ее царстве, изводя своими пылкими признаниями и болтовней об оладушках. Вот болтовня ей как раз нравилась, как и оладушки, а пылкие признания Уэйда в больших количествах пробуждали желание выпустить крылья с когтями и сделать что-нибудь неподходящее под ее хрупкий женский образ. Она очень любит этого человеческого мужчину, но он все-таки удивительно нездоров при всей своей очаровательности. 

Так вот, если Уэйд не воспевал оды про ее удивительные желтые глаза и красивейший фиолетовый хвостик из всех фиолетовых хвостиков в мире, то он изводил ее воспеванием од в честь других людей. И вот это Шиклу выбешивало порой до крайности. Он мог часами рассказывать ей о мужественной красоте старого приятеля по прозвищу Кейбл, вещать про удивительно смертоносную и прекрасную Ванессу, делиться историями про некоего Сорвиголову и так далее и тому подобное. Однажды он уделил пять часов детальному рассказу об удивительно вкусном буррито. При всей своей неспособности долго поддерживать одну тему, Уэйд был невероятно сосредоточен. Но самой частой темой для радужного словесного поноса мужа был некий Спайди. Ох, сколько же она и выслушала об этом юноше! И какая у него задница, и какие у него моральные устои, и что костюм сидит хорошо, и опять о заднице, и об удивительном отношении к социализирующимся замужним бывшим антогонистам, и ТОМУ ПОДОБНОЕ. 

И, о древние боги, она терпела так долго! Шикла даже до конца не понимала, что свербит у нее сильнее – женская ревность или усталость от постоянного бубнежа мужа. А Уэйд в последние месяцы не затыкался об этом чертовом восьмилапом мальце. Посему она решила наведаться к этим двоим и увидеть все своими глазами!

* * *

– Нет, ты представляешь, Паучок, эта богичная женщина так и сказала! Мол, Уэйд, любимый, иди давай, бухай и веселись в свое удовольствие, я буду ждать тебя в нашем подземном царстве с толпой слуг и тарелкой борща! Нет! Кастрюлей борща! Да-да, вот такая она уди… 

Бесконечный монолог Дедпула о божественной неотразимости его дражайшей супруги прервался появлением, эмм, видимо самой супруги? Питер не очень хорошо помнил, как она выглядит, но однозначно этот фиолетовый монстр с крыльями и огромными клыками подходил под описания Уэйда, которыми он изводил их с Мэттом последние несколько месяцев.

– МИЛЫЙ! – пророкотало чудовище и злобно уставилось на замершего Уилсона. – Где ты шляешься вторые сутки?! Я сварила борщ! Много борща! И где ты проводишь то время, что мог провести со мной и этим наивкуснейшим супом? – Шикла в обличье монстра злобно выдохнула из ноздрей дым и замолкла, видимо, в ожидании оправданий от муженька.

– Сладкий мой пирожочек! Свет моих катарактных очей! Моя хвостато-зубастая нимфа! Любовь моей пропитой печени!

– Ближе к делу, вафельный мой, – голос чудовища смягчился и приобрел томные нотки. Питер поежился. 

– Мы тут со Спайди прибухнули малька, – Уэйд кивнул в сторону одиноко стоящей банки пива. Купили они только одну и так и не выпили, увлекшись видеоиграми и тако. – Ну и, понимаешь, мало-помалу разговорились, увлеклись, сплелись в агонии любви, и вот мы тут. 

Уэйд, видимо желая оправдаться, неловко обвел рукой себя, одетого в яркие труселя поверх костюма, и ткнул в Питера. Питер икнул, съежился и активно закивал под пристальным и грозным взглядом обиженной жены. Шикла, явно увидев и поняв что-то для себя, в фиолетовом облаке дыма обратилась в более привычный для простых обывателей человеческий облик. Питер снова икнул. 

– То есть борщ ты не будешь, – уточнила немного растерянно Шикла, как-то очень по-женски закусив губу. Уэйда сдуло к ней как по мановению руки.

– Моя вожделенная повелительница уродливых гадов и монстров, прости жалкого грешника, я так нажрался фахитос! А потом тако! И была пицца, каюсь, любимая! Но мы со Спайди так увлеклись бильярдом… Нет, это был боулинг… Или что мы там делали, Паучок?

– Мы ловили бандитов, Уэйд. 

– Точно! Бандиты, детка, так увлекательно.

Тут Шикла и Питер одновременно повернули голову к болтливому наемнику, оба тут же смутились и одновременно вперились друг в друга глазами. Неловко. 

– Ладно. Я так понимаю, что эта электрическая коробочка тебя очень увлекла, любимый. Ты, наверное, не скоро вернешься домой, да? – с некоторым оттенком надежды спросила Шикла. Уэйд даже не успел ответить.

– Вы знаете, мне уже пора домой, так что, боюсь, придется мне передать тебя из рук в руки, старина! – Тут уже сам Питер радостно вскочил на ноги, одернул съехавшую маску и энергично потряс руку Уилсона. Уэйд удивленно начал что-то шептать про коробочки с китайской лапшой, но Питер не слушал. 

Он наконец избавился от этой нескончаемой незатыкающейся штуковины под названием Дедпул. 

Где-то сзади него огорченно вздохнула Шикла. А ведь ей так понравился этот мальчик! С ним можно было бы оставить Уэйда даже на пару недель!

Увы и ах. Увы и ах.


	2. раз Аякс, три хуякс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Драббл в котором старина Уэйд безуспешно ищет малыша Фрэнсиса для приватной беседы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Присутствует некоторый пролом 4-ой стены, ибо как без этого. Автор считает фильмы таким же каноном, как и комиксы и другие фееричные появление Дедпула в пространстве и времени. Ах да, смысла в драббле ровно 0,00%.  
> Написано по запросам "выебать Аякса Дедпулом" с Инсайда.

– Раз Аякс, два Дамаск, три хуякс. Золотце, сладенький ты мой пирожочек, Фрэээээнсис, ты где? – Уэйд с радостью пятилетней девочки, нашедшей на лужайке перед домом пушистого кролика, заглянул в очередную дверь. Послышался выстрел. В башке обнаружилась лишняя дырка. Упс, как же неловко! 

– Ну вот стрелять в голову было совсем не обязательно. Что говоришь, Желтый? А, да, давайте сложим их в виде черепашки, выйдет симпатично. – Задумчиво пробормотал Уэйд, расчленяя очередного злодейского злодея. Ну или гадского гада, тут на вкус и цвет, как говорится. 

На самом деле он искал чертового/ебучего/блядского (нужное подчеркнуть) Фрэнсиса уже хренову уйму времени. Проверил все санатории, общественные бани, стриптиз-клубы, кофейни с русалкой на лого, даже в отели с почасовой оплатой заглядывал! Потом пришло осознание, что дурашка Аякс лишен нервных окончаний и чувства прекрасного, поэтому Уэйду с тоской пришлось начать обыскивать подозрительны склады, стремные заводы и вот всю эту скучную серость. Его бедное сердечко болело, а родные таблички скандировали: «Завязывай с этой хуйней, старина!» Но он ратовал за благое дело и верил, что хотя бы в кино харю ему смогут подправить. А то он в комикс-вселенной Марвел с 1991 года, а рыло у него почти всегда ущербное. Коммунизм обещал каждому по способности, а… Стойте, или от каждого по способности? Да-да, точно, и каждому по потребности, да! И его потребность была проста и обоснована. 

НОРМАЛЬНОЕ МАТЬ ЕГО ЛИЦО!

Уэйд хотел соблазнять им людей, черт бы их побрал! Он, правда, никак не мог решить, кого именно он будет покорять своим прекрасным личиком от Райана Рейнольдса, но выбор был богат. Ванесса, Паучок и Кейбл! И может Росомаха, если тот согласится на небольшие игрища с регенерацией. Они же оба канадцы! В общем, малыш Фрэнсис должен был ему лицо, а Уэйд с друзьями должен был отвесить Аяксу пиздюлей. Простой и верный план. 

Осталось только найти сученка и славно развлечься. Не подумайте чего пошлого, трахаться с Фрэнсисом он не собирался! И вообще, фу такими быть! «Выебите Аякса Дедпулом». И как у вас язык повернулся такое… Нет, стойте, как у вас руки смогли такое написать?! Какое падение нравов! 

– Испорченные вы ребята, от кого не ожидал, так от вас… – Приговаривал Уэйд, выпутываясь из чужих кишок. Ох, увлекся он что-то. Пора и честь знать. А то от каждого по катане и каждому по чимичанге. Ну как-то так.

А Аякса, может быть, он все-таки и выебет, чего уж там. Все ради любимых поклонников!


End file.
